Contes et légendes: Histoire de patins
by Noan
Summary: UA Le prince Duo rentre chez lui pour passer les fêtes de Noël. Une rencontre sur le chemin bouleversera bien des choses…..


**Voici mon troisième cadeau de Noël !!!**

Histoire que je dois à une idée de Cat' encore une fois, bien que je n'ai pas respecté le sujet de base mais je ne vous en ferais pas part, il est bien possible que j'en fasse une autre à partir de celui-ci.

Bref….

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le monde et l'histoire !!!

**Resumé** : Le prince Duo rentre chez lui pour passer les fêtes de Noël. Une rencontre sur le chemin bouleversera bien des choses…..

**Coulpes **: Devinez !!

**Genre** : AU, Romance et gros gros fluff !!!

**Petite note:** TOUTE RESSEMBLANCE AVEC UN FILM DU NOM DE **"LES JEUNES ANNEES D'UNE REINE"** EST COMPLETEMENT FORTUITE!!!! Si si je vous assure !!

Merci à Siashini pour sa correction et à Cat' pour avoir débloquer mon syndrome chronique de la page blanche. Vais vraiment finir par l'appeler muse : Cat'Muse, c'est sympa non ??!!

Donc **JOYEUX NOEL** à tous et à toutes !!!

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !!!

-

-

**Contes et Légendes : Histoire de patin**  
-  
-  
_Réléna entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son frère jumeau, Akito.  
« Aki ?  
- Hn.  
- Tu es prêt ?  
- Oui.  
- On a encore un peu de temps là ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu veux bien me raconter quelque chose avant de descendre, je n'aime pas toutes ces réceptions.  
- Viens là. »  
Akito se décala un peu pour faire de la place à la jeune fille sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait.  
-  
La jeune femme se cala dans les bras de son frère.  
« Tu vas me raconter quoi ?  
- Un conte de Noël ? Ca te dit ?"  
La jeune femme pouffa.  
« C'est de circonstance. »  
_-  
« Il était une fois… »  
-  
La calèche dans laquelle il se trouvait filait à vive allure dans les ruelles de la ville de Scythe la Grande.  
Peu de gens à cette heure-ci sortaient de chez eux. Le froid était vif et en cette période, ils préféraient rester au coin de feu à raconter des contes de Noël aux enfants.  
Ah Noël…  
De part son rang, il était obligé d'y prendre part mais cette fête ne lui disait rien surtout que son jeune frère, maintenant âgé de 17 ans, n'y participait plus guère.  
Jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait fait que pour lui mais cette année, il ne le faisait que par tradition.  
Il était revenu au Palais familial uniquement pour assurer sa fonction, celui d'Héritier.  
-  
Duo regardait défiler les maisons aux fenêtres éclairées. Parfois, il apercevait même un petit bout de vie d'une famille au tour d'une table ou d'un poêle.  
Qu'il aurait aimé avoir ce genre de vie au lieu de la sienne, certes riche mais si dénudée de sens, de sentiments.  
A quoi bon régner si c'était pour être un solitaire parmi tout une foule ?  
-  
Le jeune homme soupira.  
Il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Le peuple compterait un jour sur lui pour vivre heureux.  
Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mélancolique en cette période de fête. Il aurait tant préféré rester chez son oncle à s'entraîner tranquillement avec son cousin Wufei et son ami Trowa mais son père l'avait rappelé à lui sans tenir compte une seule minute de ses envies.  
« Un Roi n'a pas d'envie, il n'a que des devoirs. »  
Cette phrase si chère à son père raisonnait de plus en plus douloureusement à ses oreilles. Il enviait vraiment le sort de son petit frère qui n'aurait pas à subir le même sort que lui.  
-  
Le pont qui enjambait le Styx, le grand fleuve qui traversait la ville et qui avait protégé jadis le palais des invasions, se profilait déjà à l'horizon.  
Duo soupira.  
A cette époque, le fleuve devait être gelé.  
Il se souvenait des longues heures qu'il avait passé sur la glace à patiner. Il n'avait plus le temps maintenant de s'adonner à ce petit plaisir.  
Décidément, il n'avait que des regrets en ce moment.  
-  
Une fois sur l'immense pont de pierre, l'attelage du ralentir.  
Visiblement, certaines personnes n'avaient pas peur du froid et se baladaient tranquillement sur le pont d'où ils pouvaient admirer le château, brillant de milles feux en cette nuit d'hiver.  
Duo laissa son regard errer sur la glace en contre-bas.  
Il y avait quelques patineurs agglutinés autour des lampes qui éclairaient les berges. Son regard dévia sur le milieu du fleuve où la glace à peine éclairée reflétait les milliers de petites lumières qui illuminaient le château.  
Ses yeux tombèrent sur une ombre qui évoluait avec grâce.  
-  
« ARRETEZ LA CALECHE !!!  
- Mais Altesse, on ne peut…  
- J'ai dit STOP !!! »  
-  
Le cocher ne se le fit pas dire une troisième fois.  
Le prince était aimé de ses serviteurs. Toujours gentil, rarement exigeant, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, il était le maître rêvé mais quand celui-ci ordonnait quelque chose, il valait mieux le contenter, ses rares colères étaient d'une terrible violence.  
Une fois l'attelage à l'arrêt, il sauta à terre.  
Sans lâcher l'ombre des yeux, il se dirigea vers la berge et héla un des patineurs qui faisait à peu prêt la même taille que lui.  
Il lui tendit quelques billets et lui demanda ses patins.  
Le patineur fut tenté de refuser mais il avait reconnu son interlocuteur. Souhaitant faire plaisir à son prince, il enleva ses patins et les lui tendit.  
-  
Chacun savait que le prince était très doué sur la glace et la plus part des gens qui étaient sur le pont s'agglutinèrent à la rambarde quand ils surent qui s'était élancé sur le fleuve gelé par le bouche à oreille.  
-  
Duo soupira de bien-être en sentant le vent glacé fouetter la peau de son visage. Qu'il aimait cette sensation de liberté que lui donnait la glisse. Il en oublia presque pourquoi il était descendu de son carrosse.  
Il se reprit rapidement et se dirigea vers l'ombre qui avait accroché son regard.  
Quand il l'avait remarquée sur le pont, il avait cru que c'était une fille mais maintenant qu'il était plus prêt, cela ne faisait aucun doute, c'était bien un garçon bien que la finesse de ses membres et sa souplesse pouvaient tromper.  
-  
Les longues jambes de l'ombre étaient couvertes par un fin pantalon de lin noir qui lui collait à la peau sous le vent. En haut, il portait une chemise de la même couleur au col haut et aux manches longues.  
Duo frissonna un peu en le voyant, il faisait froid quand même.  
Une chevelure courte, foncée et un peu folle lui cachait une partie du visage de l'ombre.  
Peu importe, il le trouvait beau et enivrant à le regarder évoluer comme il le faisait. Il pouvait presque sentir les émotions qui animaient le patineur inconnu.  
Il y avait de la douceur dans ses gestes, teintée d'une mélancolie profonde et un petit quelque chose de sensuel dans cette manière qu'il avait de regarder le ciel à chaque arrêt.  
-  
Le prince s'enivra de tout ça avant de s'approcher assez pour qu'il soit vu.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme s'arrêta, surpris d'avoir un spectateur.  
Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent quelques instants et malgré l'obscurité, le regard de l'autre fit frissonner le prince.  
L'ombre finit par le saluer d'un signe de tête.  
Il devait l'avoir reconnu. Il était difficile de passer incognito quand on avait les cheveux très longs et un manteau rouge sang brodé de fils d'argent et d'hermine, emblème de sa fonction.  
Et le prince avait envie de danser, danser sur la glace avec lui.  
Une folle envie.  
-  
« S'il vous plait, dansons. »  
-  
L'autre le regarda intensément encore quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à la proposition et finalement s'approcha de lui, en lui tendant la main.  
Les quelques premiers pas furent hésitants puis l'autre imposa son style et son rythme, entraînant le prince dans une danse sinueuse et langoureuse.  
Jamais il ne s'était fait guider ainsi mais Duo n'en ressentait aucune gêne. Son partenaire était doué, très doué et ce fut avec un plaisir immense qu'il lui laissa les rênes de ce corps à corps improvisé.  
Ils ne s'étaient nullement concertés sur la mélodie qu'ils devaient s'inventer pour suivre mais cela semblait si naturel qu'il n'y eut pratiquement aucune accroche, bien au contraire.  
Leurs mouvements étaient fluides et en parfait accord.  
-  
Duo souriait comme il n'avait plus souri depuis des années, emporté à des milliers de kilomètres de sa vie, de son rang, de cette ville, de ce fleuve…  
Un pays aussi bleu que les yeux de l'inconnu, aussi sauvage que cette lueur qui y brillait. Il était si bien qu'il eut une pointe de regret quand tout s'arrêta.  
Le temps sembla flotter un instant et avant que Duo ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passait, deux lèvres plus chaudes qu'il ne l'aurait cru se posèrent sur les siennes.  
-  
« MONSIEUR, JE VOUS PRIS, NOUS DEVIONS Y ALLER. »  
-  
L'autre se redressa brusquement et le dévisagea avant de s'éloigner rapidement.  
Duo le regarda sans comprendre et posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il sentait encore la pression brûlante de la bouche de l'inconnu sur la sienne.  
-  
« MONSIEUR !!! »  
-  
Le prince sortit de son apathie et voulut s'élancer à la suite du patineur mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu dans la nuit.  
Il leva les yeux vers l'impudent qui les avait interrompu. Howard, son valet, était accoudé à la balustrade, l'air visiblement inquiet.  
Duo soupira et s'élança vers la berge.  
Il ne lui avait même pas demandé son nom.  
-  
-  
**Une semaine et demi plus tôt.**  
-  
-  
« Non Père, je n'irais pas à cette fête stupide pour y être présenté comme de la marchandise à un prince dont je ne connais même pas le visage.  
- Heero ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix !! Le Roi pense que tu es un bon parti pour son fils aîné donc, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu iras !!!  
- MAIS JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE !!!»  
Il ne vit pas venir la baffe magistrale que son père lui administra.  
Dieu qu'il haïssait son père pour être si attaché à son petit confort de comte de province au lieu de s'intéresser au bonheur des siens.  
Avec ce courrier officiel qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt, il avait enfin l'occasion de s'élever dans l'aristocratie et il n'allait pas cracher dessus, surtout pas à cause des envies de son fils.  
-  
Heero s'était préparé de mauvaise grâce à ce voyage à la capitale, voyage qui dura plusieurs jours puisque le fief de son père se situait au confint du royaume de Scythe à quelques milliers de kilomètres de Scythe la Grande.  
Le voyage se passa pratiquement dans le silence. Sa sœur, de 2 ans sa cadette, n'était hélas pas plus bavarde que lui et pas plus enchantée de faire ce voyage. Elle avait horreur des voyages en calèche préférant de loin ceux à cheval mais leur père s'y était fermement opposé.  
Ils devaient faire bonne figure.  
-  
Il avait longuement observé les traits de sa frangine en se demandant pourquoi s'était lui qu'on avait exigé pour le prince et pas elle.  
Noa était une jolie jeune femme de 18 ans.  
Elle avait récemment coupé ses longs cheveux d'argent qu'elle portait désormais court sur la nuque et un petit peu plus long devant, quelques mèches voilant son beau regard orageux au reflets émeraudes.  
Il avait cru que son père allait faire une crise cardiaque quand il l'avait vue au dîner avec cette nouvelle coupe.  
Heero s'était sûrement autant amusé que sa petite sœur.  
-  
Mais pour l'instant, elle avait le visage fermé et ne semblait pas encline à faire la conversation.  
Il soupira et reporta son regard sur le paysage qui défilait.  
Les hautes montagnes de Shen Long était visible au nord, ils n'étaient plus qu'à une journée de la capitale, du palais royal et de son destin.  
-  
« Pitié Heero, arrête !! »  
Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa sœur.  
« Tu soupires comme une âme en peine depuis que nous sommes partis, j'en ai marre !! Avoues que ça pourrait être pire ! Si tu plais au prince qu'on dit très beau, tu deviendras prince consort et si tu ne lui plais pas, tu prendras la succession de Père !! Alors pitié, arrête. »  
Heero la regarda estomaqué.  
« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ??!! »  
- Evidemment ! Tu pourrais te retrouver marié de force à un vieux croûton plein de fric !! »  
Il comprit de quoi elle parlait en voyant son visage se teinter de dégoût et de tristesse. Elle était condamnée à ça. Leur père ne se soucierait certainement pas de savoir si son futur mari lui plairait ou pas.  
« Que t'a-t-il dit ? »  
La jeune femme ne répondit pas mais ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.  
Instinctivement, Heero s'inquiéta. Elle pleurait si rarement, encaissant les coups de la vie sans broncher, toujours la tête haute sans jamais baisser les bras.  
« Noa…  
- Il a dit que si tu ne plaisais pas au prince, je serais obligée d'épouser le duc de Romfeller.  
- NANI ???  
- Kami-sama… Heero, que vais-je faire ??? »  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras et déversa toute sa peine dans son cou.  
Jusqu'où ce salaud était capable d'aller pour assouvir son ambition dévorante.  
Ils arrivèrent le lendemain soir, l'avant vieille du réveillon de Noël, soir il serait présenté au prince héritier.  
-  
-  
Heero s'affala sur son lit, les joues rouges et le souffle court d'avoir couru pour rentrer.  
Il avait fait une erreur, une grave erreur.  
Il arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait patiné avec un parfait inconnu et embrassé de surcroît.  
Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.  
Il ne pouvait nier la sensation de chaleur qui était née en lui quand il avait croisé son regard, ni même cette envie impérieuse de le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher…  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela arrive alors que demain, il serait peut-être fiancé au prince ??  
Et pour couronner le tout, ce n'était même pas un manant quelconque mais un membre de la famille royale si ses souvenirs étaient bons, le manteau qu'il portait prouvait sa filiation.  
L'idée même que cet étranger puisse t'être le prince Duo Maxwell de Scythe ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.  
C'était inconcevable que l'Héritier se soit arrêté juste pour patiner avec lui.  
-  
-  
C'était l'effervescence au palais.  
Duo regardait tous les serviteurs aller et venir dans tous les sens pour que la fête soit la plus belle possible, alors que lui-même se rendait dans le cabinet privé de son père.  
Depuis la veille, il n'avait cessé de penser aux orbes prussiens de ce parfait inconnu qui l'avait si cavalièrement embrassé. Ce simple contact avait déclenché en lui un torrent d'émotions.  
Il ne pouvait simplement pas penser à autre chose, il manqua d'ailleurs de peu la collision avec un mur que lui évita un serviteur qui passait par là.  
Il arriva à la porte de son père et frappa.  
-  
« VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT D'ORGANISER CELA SANS M'EN AVERTIR AVANT !!!!  
- Duo, je t'en pris calme-toi…  
- QUE JE ME CALME !!! VOUS DEMANDEZ A TOUS VOS NOBLES DE VOUS ENVOYER UN DE LEUR ENFANT POUR QUE JE PUISSE FAIRE MON CHOIX !!! MAIS VOUS ETES MALADE !!!  
- FILS !! CELA SUFFIT !!! TU AS 21 ANS, IL EST GRAND TANT QUE TU PRENNE TES RESPONSABILITES !!! »  
Duo se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas devenir vulgaire et sortit sans un mot de plus.  
Il fulminait !!!  
Son père n'avait pas le droit de lui forcer ainsi la main !!!  
Duo sortit dans les jardins, couverts de neige, pour se calmer un peu.  
-  
Il s'assit sur un banc au bord d'une petite fontaine, vide de toute eau.  
Il savait que son père avait malgré tout raison. Il devait assurer la continuité de la dynastie sans se préoccuper de son propre sort.  
Mais il avait beau invoqué la raison d'Etat, il ne pouvait refouler la tristesse qui étreignait son cœur.  
Pourquoi juste le lendemain de cette rencontre sans avoir le temps de pouvoir chercher qui était cet inconnu….  
-  
« MAXWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL »  
-  
Le prince fit un bond sur son banc !!  
Ca pouvait pas être son cousin, il était sensé présider les festivités dans son propre fief.  
-  
« INFAME TRAITE A TON SANG !!!! »  
-  
Houla, si c'était bien lui !!  
Wufei Chang, cinquième du nom, était le fils aîné de la sœur de son père et du vénérable Xei Chang, chef du clan du Dragon Blanc et duc de la province de Shen Long.  
D'ailleurs celui-ci arrivait en fulminant, un doigt pointé vers lui, suivi de près par Trowa Barton, son meilleur ami.  
-  
« TOI LA !!!!  
- Bonjour Wu', je suis très heureux de te revoir aussi vite !!!  
- FAIS PAS L'INNOCENT !!!  
- Bonjour Tro'. Si tu me disais de quoi tu parles avant d'essayer de me pendre avec ma natte. »  
Le chinois se tourna vers son ami qui souriait en coin.  
« En plus, il se fiche de moi !! ON TE PARLE DE TES FIANCAILLES SHAZI !!!  
- Ah ça… »  
Wufei se calma de suite et s'assit près de son cousin.  
« Duo… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu devrais être heureux.  
- Je le serais si je savais à qui je vais être fiancé. »  
Les deux autres se regardèrent.  
Trowa s'avança jusque devant lui et s'accroupit.  
« Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais qu'un jour ou l'autre tu devrais te marier et tu ne t'en es jamais formalisé.  
- Je… C'est compliqué. »  
Wufei posa sa main sur son épaule.  
« Raconte nous, nous pourrons peut-être t'aider. »  
Duo inspira un bon coup et leur raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir alors qu'il arrivait au palais ainsi que la petite discussion qu'il avait eu le matin même avec son père.  
« Tu n'étais pas au courant en partant de chez moi ?  
- Non, j'ai eu la surprise tout à l'heure.  
- Et ce gars… Tu crois être amoureux ?  
- Non Tro', je ne crois pas, mais personne ne m'a jamais fait cet effet-là. »  
Le silence répondit à cette déclaration.  
Finalement, Wufei resserra un peu sa prise sur l'épaule de son cousin pour avoir son attention.  
« Allons nous préparer. Si ça se trouve, ton bel inconnu fera parti de tes prétendants !!  
- C'est ça Wu' et demain, je t'épouse !!  
- Que Nataku me protège de toi !!! »  
Ils rirent tous les trois et reprirent le chemin du palais.  
La fête allait bientôt commencer.  
-  
-  
**Quelques heures plus tôt.**  
-  
-  
« Chers cousins, avez-vous bien dormi ? »  
Dorothy Catalonia, fille du frère de leur mère, morte peu après la naissance de Noa, les accueillit tous deux avec le sourire.  
« Très bien Dorothy, merci. »  
Heero hocha simplement la tête pour confirmer les dires de sa sœur bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment de cet avis.  
Il n'avait cessé de revoir les grands yeux de son partenaire improvisé sur la glace alors que le sommeil le fuyait. Il avait d'ailleurs eu beaucoup de mal à effacer les traces de sa presque nuit blanche sur son visage.  
-  
Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant le petit déjeuner évitant le plus possible le sujet du réveillon de Noël.  
Mais Heero n'était pas aveugle et il voyait bien les nombreux coups d'œil que sa petite sœur lui lançait.  
Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se parler avant de descendre et il savait que tôt ou tard, sa sœur lui demanderait pourquoi il s'était levé si en retard alors qu'il ne restait jamais au lit le matin.  
Et visiblement, elle se retenait comme elle pouvait de ne pas le demander devant sa cousine, trop consciente de la commère que c'était.  
Quoique son frère lui dirait, toute la ville serait au courant avant le coucher du soleil.  
-  
L'occasion se présenta peu après midi, la jeune fille n'eut guère le temps avant, au prise avec sa cousine quand à leur tenue de ce soir. Quand Noa lui avait montré la robe qu'elle comptait porter, Dorothy avait presque hurlé d'horreur et l'avait entraînée dans différentes boutiques du centre ville.  
Heero avait pu se reposer un peu avant d'être assailli de question.  
Elle le surprit dans sa chambre alors qu'il était sur le balcon à regarder le paysage enneigé. Il neigeait rarement dans leur pays, il pleuvait beaucoup par contre, et il aimait vraiment le spectacle.  
-  
« Heero ??  
- Hn ? »  
La jeune femme s'installa à côté de lui, dos à la rambarde et leva les yeux sur lui.  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a un problème ?  
- Je pourrais te dire que tu as fait la grasse matinée, que tu avais d'énormes cernes ce matin, que tu t'es recouché quand on est parti et que je t'ai entendu rentrer tard hier soir.  
- Ok, j'abdique.  
- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé sur le fleuve pour que tu sois dans cet état ?  
- Comment… ?  
- J'ai vu tes yeux brillés quand nous sommes passés sur le pont, il y a deux jours.  
- Hn. »  
Sa sœur l'étonnait toujours avec ses déductions. Des fois, il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher du tout.  
« Bref, ne change pas de sujet. Qu'y a-t-il ? »  
En tout cas, elle perdait pas le nord.  
« J'ai fait une drôle de rencontre.  
- Une fille ??  
- Non, un garçon. Si tu pouvais ne pas m'interrompre.  
- Oups, gomen.  
- Hn. Donc, je disais… »  
Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec le jeune homme aux yeux presque violets.  
« Onii-chan…  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !! On était en parfait accord sur la glace et quand on s'est arrêté, j'ai eu envie de l'embrasser, ça paraissait si naturel que je l'ai fait. Noa… Nous étions plus sur la glace, nous étions ailleurs, dans notre monde… et quand ce gars l'a appelé, je me suis réveillé et j'ai fui ce que je venais de faire…  
- Nii-chan…, ça ressemble à un coup de foudre ça.  
- Dis pas de bêtise…  
- Heero… Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état là.  
- Peu importe de tout façon. »  
Le jeune homme rentra sans ajouter un mot.  
Noa le regarda disparaître tristement.  
« Heero… »  
-  
-  
« Bordel que je déteste porter cet uniforme !!!  
- Duo !!  
- Quoi encore !!  
- Ton langage bon sang !! Tu es le futur Roi que tu le veuilles ou non !!  
- Ca va Papa Wufei !!  
- Je vais le tuer…… »  
-  
Duo avançait presque rageusement dans les couloirs et entra brusquement dans son salon.  
Le moment où il devrait faire acte de présence arrivait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Il avait bien essayé de fausser compagnie à tout ce beau petit monde mais son cousin, trop responsable pour sa santé, lui avait mis la main dessus avant qu'il ne puisse faire le mur.  
Il donnerait sa place d'héritier à qui la voudrait à cet instant !!  
Non content de lui refourguer un ou une fiancé(e) dans les pattes, son père avait aussi exigé qu'il porte son uniforme de cérémonie !!  
Un espèce de costume rouge et noir avec tout un tas de fanfreluches qui dégoulinaient de partout et un col droit et haut qui l'obligeait à garder la tête droite en toutes circonstances. Il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir un balai dans le cul avec ce truc.  
-  
« Arrête de gigoter comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis !!  
- Wu', j'aime pas ce truc, j'aime pas ces soirées et j'ai pas envie de me fiancer !!! Alors s'il te plait, laisses-moi faire les cents pas si j'en ai envie !! »  
Wufei était tranquillement installé dans un des fauteuils du salon privé du natté et le regardait, exaspéré, faire les cents pas entre la table basse et le piano qui trônait devant une des baies vitrées.  
Trowa, lui, les regardait se chamailler en souriant. C'était un de ses passes-temps favoris de les voir se bouffer le nez à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient alors qu'ils s'adoraient.  
Enfin, qui aime bien, châtie bien, disait-on !!  
-  
Duo ne pouvait simplement pas choisir un compagnon ce soir, c'était purement impossible. Il était trop entier pour faire croire injustement à quelqu'un qu'il ou elle lui plaisait vraiment, pas en ayant toujours l'inconnu aux yeux bleus dans la tête.  
Et il angoissait vraiment.  
« Duo, bon dieu !! Arrête de te tourmenter comme ça, ça ne sert à rien. Tu devras le faire que tu le veuilles ou non !!  
- Je sais Wu' mais je n'y peux rien. »  
Le chinois se leva, se posta devant son cousin et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.  
« Duo, je sais que tu ne veux faire de mal à personne mais je te fais confiance pour choisir la personne qui te faudra pour t'aider dans ta tâche et être un bon compagnon.  
- Mais Wu'…  
- Duo, es-tu conscient que même si tu ne choisissais pas ce soir, tu n'aurais pratiquement aucune chance de retrouver cet homme, aussi beau soit-il dans tout le royaume ??  
- Je sais… »  
Le prince soupira.  
Oui, il savait tout ça mais…  
Mais rien en fait !!  
Il était le futur Roi et pour une fois, il agirait comme tel.  
« Ca va aller, Wufei, je ferai ce qu'il faut. »  
Sur ces mots, le prince s'assit sur le canapé qui leur faisait face et se terra dans un mutisme plutôt inhabituel pour lui.  
Trowa et le chinois échangèrent un long regard.  
-  
-  
Heero regarda sa sœur entrer dans le salon où il attendait qu'elle finisse de se préparer.  
Dorothy avait eu raison de faire disparaître la robe de soie verte qu'elle avait prévue. Au lieu de ça, elle portait un kimono, typique de chez eux, dans les tons bleus foncés et argentés qui faisaient ressortir à merveille sa carnation pâle et ses grands yeux clairs.  
Elle était belle. Elle n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver un mari bien plus convenable que ce Romfeller et ce, dès ce soir.  
Lui-même n'était pas en reste. Son père ne lui aurait pas permis de ne pas être au top.  
Il portait une tunique longue du même bleu que la robe de sa sœur, rehaussé par des broderies de fil d'or, sur un pantalon serré de lin noir.  
-  
« Aller !! En voiture tout le monde !! »  
Dorothy était enchantée d'aller réveillonner au palais où elle retrouverait son fiancé, le fils du comte Kushrénada.  
Elle les précéda dans la calèche.  
Heero avait donné le bras à sa sœur et l'aida à entrer puis entra à son tour.  
La voiture démarra sur un coup que Dorothy donna sur le bois à l'avant.  
-  
Le trajet dura peu de temps et lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le palais, Noa se serra un peu plus à son frère.  
Il y avait bien plus de monde qu'ils ne se l'imaginaient et Dorothy les lâcha presque immédiatement pour retrouver son homme.  
Ils n'étaient pas habitués à tant de monde mais la première angoisse passée, ils se mêlèrent aux autres invités.  
Tout le monde ne parlait que du choix que ferait le prince.  
Heero vit plusieurs jeunes femmes glousser que cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait choisie par le prince etc etc etc.  
Certains hommes aussi. Au moins n'était-il pas le seul !!  
-  
Les deux jeunes gens mangèrent un petit peu en attendant la présentation des prétendants.  
Pourtant Heero ne pouvait rien avaler. Il avait une boule énorme sur l'estomac.  
Que ferait-il si le prince le choisissait et qu'un jour il rencontre celui qu'il avait embrassé sur le fleuve.  
Il y pensait toujours quand l'arrivée du prince fut annoncée.  
Noa se tourna de suite vers la porte mais Heero s'obstinait à regarder le mur. Il ne voulait pas le voir, pas encore.  
« Kami-sama… »  
Il regarda sa sœur, surpris d'une telle réaction.  
Elle semblait vraiment choquée et sans quitter le prince des yeux, elle posa une main sur sa joue et tourna son visage vers l'allée centrale.  
Le regard du jeune homme tombèrent sur une natte châtaigne qui se balançait de droite à gauche.  
Son cœur accéléra brusquement.  
Cela ne pouvait pas être possible…  
-  
Le prince monta les quelques marches qui le menait au trône et après s'être incliné devant son père, il se retourna pour s'installer.  
Heero n'en crut pas ses yeux.  
Il ne pouvait que rêver.  
Son beau patineur ne pouvait être le prince, ce n'était pas possible…  
« Heero !! Heero !! »  
Il fallut quelques instants au jeune homme pour redescendre sur Terre.  
« Hn ?  
- C'est lui hein ?? C'est de lui dont tu me parlais !!!  
- C'est pas possible….  
- Mais si !! Oh Heero, je suis tellement contente pour toi !!!  
- Dîtes-moi que je rêve…  
- Non, Onii-chan, ce n'est pas un rêve !! Regarde de nouveau !! »  
Heero suivit le conseil de sa sœur et porta de nouveau son regard sur le prince.  
Un sourire étira ses lèvres.  
-  
-  
Un serviteur vint les prévenir qu'il était tant de faire acte de présence.  
Duo se leva et suivit par son cousin et son ami, ils firent leur entrée dans l'immense salle du trône.  
Le prince avança la tête droite, regardant toujours devant lui. Il ne voulait pas croiser les regards des fameux prétendants, il voulait rêver encore un peu.  
-  
Une fois devant le trône à la droite de son père, il soupira un bon coup avant de se retourner et de s'asseoir.  
Quand les formalités d'usages furent expédiées, les prétendants furent priés de s'avancer jusque devant le trône.  
Une vingtaine de jeunes gens prirent place au pied du trône, un genou à terre et la tête inclinée.  
-  
Pendant tout ce temps, Duo n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui mais là, il ne put garder son attitude désinvolte plus longtemps.  
Le chancelier commençait à les lui présenter un par un.  
Il balaya toute la ligne du regard et stoppa net sur une chevelure brune, courte et en bataille. Son cœur accéléra brusquement sa course.  
Plusieurs noms furent annoncés sans qu'il n'y prête la moindre attention, les yeux toujours rivés sur les cheveux bruns.  
« Le prince Heero Löwe Yuy, fils du comte de Saoshira et de dame Sophia Catalonia. »  
-  
Leur yeux accrochèrent et le prince sourit.  
C'était lui, c'était son bel inconnu.  
Duo entendit vaguement les derniers noms énoncés mais il n'avait déjà d'yeux que pour un seul d'entre eux.  
Si ça, ce n'était pas un signe du destin, il voulait bien se faire moine.  
« Duo ?! Duo ?? »  
La voix de son père le ramena sur Terre.  
« Oui ?  
- C'est à toi d'ouvrir le bal avec la personne de ton choix.  
- Bien Père. »  
Sans hésiter, il se dirigea vers Heero et lui tendit la main pour lui permettre de se relever.  
« S'il vous plait, dansons. »  
Le sourire d'Heero s'agrandit un peu plus et prit la main tendue dans la sienne.  
Et comme la veille, sans mot, il entraîna le prince à sa suite et ils entamèrent la première danse.  
-  
Wufei avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait.  
Son cousin avait une chance infinie, c'était pas possible autrement.  
« Ne me dis-pas que c'est le gars avec lequel il nous emmerde depuis ce matin ?  
- Je crois que si Wufei.  
- Par Nataku !! C'est pas moi qui aurait une chance pareille !!  
- Au lieu de ronchonner, regarde plutôt là-bas.  
- Hein ? »  
Wufei regarda dans la direction indiquée et vit une magnifique créature qui regardait le couple princier danser.  
« Excuses-moi mon ami.  
- Je t'en prie. »  
Mais le chinois ne l'entendait déjà plus.  
En quelques enjambées, il fut près de la jeune femme.  
« Excusez-moi Mlle mais j'aimerais vous inviter à danser. »  
Noa se retourna, surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle.  
Elle tomba nez à nez avec un bel homme, grand, les cheveux et les yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène.  
« Chang Wufei. »  
Le jeune homme s'inclina.  
Elle rit.  
« Noa Löwe Yuy. Et c'est avec plaisir. »  
Il fut surpris d'entendre le même nom que le jeune homme qui dansait avec Duo.  
« Oui, je suis la petite sœur de l'homme qui danse avec le prince. »  
Le sourire de Wufei s'élargit et il tendit son bras vers elle pour l'entraîner sur la piste.  
-  
Trowa regarda ses deux amis en souriant.  
Ca faisait du bien de les voir heureux.  
Il voulut faire demi tour pour aller se chercher un verre quand on lui rentra dedans.  
« Oh excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. »  
Trowa baissa la tête.  
Parfois, être grand avait certains inconvénients.  
Son regard tomba sur une petite tête blonde enfouie contre sa poitrine. S'il n'avait pas entendu la voix, il aurait pu douter du sexe de son « agresseur ».  
Le jeune homme releva son visage vers lui.  
Trowa reconnut un des jeunes prétendants que Duo avait superbement ignoré.  
Quatre Raberba Winner.  
Beau petit blond au grand yeux bleus malgré ses origines – il connaissait l'émir Oussama Raberba Winner-, il avait l'air d'une colombe au milieu d'une basse-court.  
Trowa le trouva adorable.  
« Ce n'est rien. Trowa Barton. »  
Le jeune homme s'écarta un peu et lui sourit en lui serrant la main.  
« Quatre Raberba Winner.  
- Hn. Je sais. »  
Les joues du jeune homme s'empourprèrent.  
Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants avant que Trowa ne brise leur silence.  
« Dîtes-moi, accepteriez-vous de m'accorder cette danse ? »  
Trowa n'aimait pas vraiment ça mais ses deux amis avaient sûrement attrapé l'élu de leur cœur en dansant.  
Pourquoi pas lui ?  
La nuit de Noël était bien l'heure de tous les miracles.  
« Je… C'est avec plaisir. »  
A leur tour, ils s'élancèrent sur la piste.  
-  
Ils virevoltaient depuis un moment déjà sans que l'un ou l'autre n'ose briser le silence.  
Finalement Heero lui murmura.  
« Je ne pensais vraiment pas vous revoir un jour.  
- Moi non plus à vrai dire. »  
En brisant le silence, Heero eut l'impression qu'ils s'éloignaient, déchirant la petite bulle qui s'était formée autour d'eux.  
Il se ressaisit rapidement et se rapprocha un peu plus de Duo.  
« Je n'ai pensé qu'à vous depuis hier soir. »  
Le prince posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et alors qu'il approchait son visage de celui de son futur époux, il murmura.  
« Moi aussi, je n'ai pensé qu'à vous. »  
Avant de le bâillonner de sa bouche.  
-  
Les douze coups de minuit raisonnèrent.  
Tous les couples s'arrêtèrent.  
Noa chercha son frère du regard dans la foule et le trouva, le front posé contre celui du prince, souriant.  
Les premiers joyeux Noël fusèrent.  
La jeune femme souffla un baiser vers Heero.  
« Joyeux Noël Oni-chan. »  
-  
-  
_Réléna essuya une larme.  
« C'est vraiment comme ça que Dad' et Otoosan se sont rencontrés ?  
- Oui, c'est oncle Trowa qui me l'a racontée.  
- Tu es sûr que c'est vrai ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais toujours était-il que nous sommes bien là, que oncle Wufei est bien marié avec tante Noa et oncle Trowa avec oncle Quatre.  
- C'était très beau. »  
Les jumeaux se levèrent.  
« Je crois que c'est l'heure.  
- Hn. »  
_-  
-

J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience vos impressions !!!

Kisu à vous et encore bonnes fêtes.

Noan.


End file.
